<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good End To A Bad Day by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246806">Good End To A Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Kisses 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, shifters au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi watches over Tenzo while he recovers from being shot, and changed into a shifter.<br/>Kiss: Nose Kiss<br/>AU: Shifter Au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Kisses 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good End To A Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenzoYamato/gifts">TenzoYamato</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Escape had seemed almost impossible a few hours ago. Locked away in a cage with a bleeding Tenzo by his side. Impossible, and undeserved if he didn’t do something to keep Tenzo alive. Though, there wasn’t much he could do. Kakashi had never been great at first aid, and he didn’t really have the equipment necessary to pull a bullet out of the man and seal up his wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had absolutely nothing, in fact. Just the clothes on his back and his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is where the bite had come in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there had been any other way to save Tenzo, Kakashi would have jumped for it. The bite was the last thing he wanted to inflict on anyone, especially when they had been caught by poachers. People hunting shifters for their skins and other sellable parts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as good as a death sentence in their situation, but Tenzo was already dying. Without anything to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet, Kakashi was certain he was going to have to watch his friend die, and he couldn’t stand the thought of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he did the only thing that he could think of at the moment to save Tenzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the hunter had been happy about that turn of events when he had come back to see Kakashi sitting in his cage with a Giant bear laying on his lap instead of the human that had been there before. Two shifters for the price of one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there had been any chance that Tenzo could have survived his wound without the bite, Kakashi would have taken it. The last thing he wanted to do was put his friend in even more danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully it had all worked out for them in the end. Only an hour after Kakashi had bitten Tenzo and changed him, Gai had shown up with the pack and taken Kakuzu and his partner down without much of a hassle. Just in time too, since it looked like Kakuzu was getting ready to pack up and leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea how long it would have taken Gai to save them if Kakuzu had managed to get on the road or if he would have been able to save them at all. That was an outcome that he really didn’t want to think about. Any scenario where him and Tenzo ended up dead was not one he wanted to focus on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now though, he was back in his favorite cave watching as Rin checked on Tenzo’s wound to make sure that it was healing properly. His heart throbbed in his chest as he watched her examining the bullet hole, admonishing himself for allowing Kakuzu to have the chance to hurt Tenzo at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it hadn’t been for him, Tenzo wouldn’t have been shot. Kakuzu wouldn’t have aimed for him just to get to Kakashi in hopes of getting not just him, but his entire pack as well. Tenzo would be safe at home, and wouldn’t currently be laying by his side with his head on his lap while stuck in bear form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Rin’s hand reached out and flicked him in the nose even as her eyes stayed focused on the wound in front of her. “I can practically hear what you’re thinking, and it’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is though,” he whispered. “Tenzo was there because of me. He was targeted because Kakuzu saw that I was trying to protect him and used him to get me to stand down. If i hadn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another flick to the nose stopped him from finishing that sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenzo was there to protect you,” She looked at him with a soft smile on her face. “He wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to you. The only person at fault here is Kakuzu, and he’ll be nursing his wounds for weeks thanks to Gai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Kakashi turned his attention back down to Tenzo, placing a hand on top of his head and gently running his fingers through the short brown fur. “How long until he wakes up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An hour or two,” Apparently satisfied with her examination, Rin placed her hands on her knees and pushed herself up to her feet. “He won’t be able to shift back until the wound is healed though, which will probably be another day at this rate. I’ll come back in 30 minutes to check on the wound again and then i should be able to give you a better estimate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Rin.” Feeling a hand coming down on his shoulder, he smiled to himself. He’d have to remind himself to do something nice for her later as a proper thank you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now though, he had to keep watch over Tenzo. If he wasn’t there when Tenzo woke up the ranger might panic and think that something had happened. It was better to just stay where he was and avoid such panic from happening. The others knew where to find him if they needed him for anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Returning his attention to Tenzo, he smiled when he saw the bear shifting a little to find a better spot for his head on Kakashi’s lap. It was actually sort of cute, seeing Tenzo like this. In human form the ranger always seemed full of stress, his shoulders strung tight and a look of constant annoyance on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Kakashi had no doubt that look was partially his fault. He always had a little too much fun bugging Tenzo just to see him get all riled up and ready for a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” the apology left his mouth with unfamiliar ease. Usually it would be impossible to get Kakashi to say those two simple words, but today he couldn’t find any better words to explain how he was feeling. “You shouldn’t have been there. I...it’s my fault you were put in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Tenzo would disagree, but it was true. It was him who had called Tenzo for help when he realized that there were hunters in the area. His concern over Tenzo’s safety had been picked up by Kakuzu and used against him, resulting in Tenzo getting shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that wasn’t even touching on the fact that he had bitten Tenzo. Turned him into a shifter without his consent, in the poor hope that it would be what was needed to save Tenzo from bleeding to death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been right, but it didn’t excuse his actions in his mind. There was still no telling how Tenzo would react when he finally woke up. How he would handle being a shifter when it had always been his job to protect them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t hate me,” He gave the unconscious bear the best smile that he could, even though deep down inside he felt like the worst person alive. “I hope…I hope you don’t hate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. How was he supposed to make this up to Tenzo? Was there really any way to apologize for taking his choice away from him like that? For changing him into something that he might not have wanted to be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I won't get that date I was hoping to ask you out on,” he laughed at himself. The ‘hopeless romantic’. That’s what Gai would always call him whenever he’d start gushing about Tenzo. The man who wanted the perfect, happy life.  “It’s too bad. I was looking forward to taking you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that they could go many places. Kakashi didn’t do well going too far away from the pack. Not with people like Kakuzu out in the world. Even if he knew that Gai could watch over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heck, if it wasn’t for Gai, him and Tenzo would be on their way to become furs right now. A less than satisfactory end to the life he had lived so far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think...maybe one day,” It was probably a little hopeful of him to think, but he couldn’t help it. Somewhere in his heart he still believed he could have that life. That comfortable happiness his father had always told him about when he was growing up. “Maybe if you ever forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning his eyes up towards the cave’s ceiling, he smiled to himself. A nice romantic dinner in the park, just the two of them. Perhaps a picnic made with supplies he could gather from the shop that was just twenty minutes down the road. They always went there for some much needed supplies, and the pack had survived without him for that hour and a half that he would be gone for in the past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see it now. Him and Tenzo watching the sunset up above while they shared a glass of win. Not a worry on his mind for the night as they counted stars together and told each other about their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe in a dream.” he whispered to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling movement on his lap again, he glanced back down, unable to keep himself from blushing a little when he saw big black eyes staring back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you,” How long had Tenzo been awake for? How much had he heard? “You must think you’re so smooth, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the bears head shifting, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile when he saw Tenzo planting his giant paws on the ground under him and carefully standing up by his side. His face now only inches away from Kakashi’s, Tenzo stared straight into his eyes with a smug look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, i’m not taking you anywhere in this form,” he huffed, turning his eyes away from the giant bear. “It would just look weird. A giant bear hanging out with a wolf. People would know that something’s up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if agreeing with him, Tenzo leaned in and brushed his nose against Kakashi’s cheek, causing the silver haired man to squirm away from him with laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stop that,” bringing a hand up, he pushed the bear's face away from him. “That tickles.” Tenzo did not stop. Instead, he continued to get into Kakashi’s space and rub his nose against his face while making a ‘woof’ like sound right beside Kakashi’s ear. “Fine,” pressing his hands into Tenzo’s cheeks, Kakashi leaned back just far enough so he could turn and smile at the giant bear. “If that’s how you’re going to be, you owe me dinner when you heal up and figure out how to shift back. Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A short nod of the head is the response he gets, and he can’t help but feel a little excited knowing that he was actually going to get a date with Tenzo. Perhaps not the perfect date, but a date nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d chalk that one up to a win for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make something that you like,” he smiled, feeling genuinely happy for the first time all day. Placing a hand back on top of Tenzo’s head, he chuckled when he reacted by bumping his nose against his face once more. “Maybe i’ll even be super nice and pick up some chestnuts for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A date. He was actually getting a date with Tenzo. Something that he had been trying to work up the courage for months to ask for, and it had only taken one quick confession and Tenzo not being in human form to get it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could almost kick himself for wasting so much time, but he’d have to do it later. He was too happy at this moment to even consider harming himself for something so stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait,” leaning in close, he pressed a quick kiss against Tenzo’s large wet nose. It wasn’t the perfect circumstances to find himself in, but he was more than willing to take it. “Let’s hope you don’t realize what a giant mistake you’ve made today, agreeing to a date with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzo’s only response was to open his mouth wide for a yawn, ending with a rough grunt as he gave his head a shake, and somehow Kakashi had never heard anything cuter in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but lean in and press another quick kiss to the bears nose, laughing when Tenzo grunted one more, this time with a more annoyed tone behind it. Even in bear form he wasn’t impressed with Kakashi’s shenanigans it seemed, but that didn’t matter at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he could think of was the date he was already planning in his head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>